I Wanna Be The Guy
I Wanna Be The Guy (also referred to as I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game) is a 2D Indie Platformer created by Michael "Kayin" O'Reilly for Microsoft Windows using the engine Multimedia Fusion 2 and first released on October 5th 2007. The game is known for its unusually high difficulty, inventive traps and frequent use of elements such as graphics and music from other games, mostly from the Nintendo Entertainment System. I Wanna Be The Guy has spawned a large number of fangames based on its gameplay, many of which increase the difficulty to far greater levels. The most popular of these fangames is I Wanna Be The Fangame by Tijit. The source code for the game was released for public use by Kayin in 2011. Subpages */Soundtrack/ Plot On his 15th Birthday, The Kid leaves home on a quest to become The Guy, a title passed down by defeating the present holder of the title, with his Very Small Gun and Cape of Hero passed down to him by his Grandfather who had previously been murdered for the title. He travels the world, collecting the "Eight Units" in order to unlock the Gate to the Guy. He then takes a minecart to the Castle of the Guy, scaling the castle until he makes it to the final room of the castle where The Guy waits. After learning that The Guy was actually his father, The Kid manages to defeat his father and takes his gun, returning home victorious having become The Guy. Playable Characters *The Kid Levels *The Beginning of the Adventure *The Graveyard *Dracula's Castle *Path to Kraidgief's Hideout *The Factory *Tourian *Guy Industries Tower *Road to The Guy *Castle of The Guy Bosses *Mike Tyson *Mecha Birdo *Dracula *Kraidgief *Koopa Clown Car (Bowser, Wart, Dr. Wily) *Mother Brain *Dragon Devil *The Guy Dialogue Dracula Battle *The Kid: Die monster. You don't belong in this world! *Dracula: It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute. *The Kid: Tribute!?! You steal men's souls and make them your slaves! *Dracula: Perhaps the same could be said of all religions... *The Kid: Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you! *Dracula: What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk... Have at you! The Guy Battle *The Kid: Die monster!-! WHOZAWHAT? You!? *The Guy: What is this?! ANOTHER CHILD? Haha, one more for my score! *The Kid: I have bested fruit, spike, and moon! Now, I shall best you, The Guy! *The Guy:'' No. Not The Guy. The Father!'' *The Kid: WHAT *The Guy: Yes, now I recognize you.. SON. THE HAIR. THE SHIRT. THE CAPE. You are of my younger colors! *The Kid: That's impossible! *The Guy: Check your inventory screen, Kid! You know it to be true. *The Kid: Wait...! Former grandfather The Guy! You killed him! *The Guy: As you will now try to kill me.... Or be killed your self! *The Kid: NO! I WANNA BE THE GUY! Games Referenced *Breakout *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Contra III: The Alien Wars *Dr. Mario *Duck Tales *E.V.O. Search for Eden *Ghosts 'n' Goblins *Gradius *Guilty Gear Isuka *Ikaruga *Kirby's Dream Land *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Metroid *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *Monty on the Run *Ninja Gaiden *Street Fighter *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros 2 *Tetris *The Legend of Zelda Links *Official Website *Official Forum Category:Games Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Games Category:PC Games Category:2007 Games